Telephone Heartbreak
by Mimi-A-Tachikawa
Summary: This fic takes place after episode 7... it's my first attempt at fan fic about mimi and matt, with more to come. Please R


  
my fanfic work, so please don't flame me even though I know it isn't the best story.  
  
  
The phone sat on the hook, silent. Mimi stared at it, willing it to ring, yet still no sound came from it. She got up and checked to see if it was still plugged in. So it hadn't been unplugged in the thirty seconds that had passed since she last checked. Sighing, Mimi sat on her bed and opened up her math textbook, struggling to pay attention to the questions. Question one: If a Matt inscribed inside a Matt was twice the size of the Matt...  
Mimi shook her head and the real question appeared. "My version made more sense." she said exasperated as she threw the book against the wall. She grabbed the phone and started to dial Matt's number. "So what if I called him last time, he is twenty minutes late!"   
The phone rang twice before Matt's dad picked up.  
"Hello?" He asked.  
"Hello Mr. Ishida. It's Mimi. Is Matt home?" She replied in her cheerful voice.  
"No, sorry. He's on a date right now. Would you like me to tell him that you called?"  
"No, it's all right," Replied Mimi, fighting back tears. "I'm sure he wouldn't care to talk to little old me!" She hung up the phone and began to cry.   
Scolding herself, she wiped away her tears. Of course Matt had a girlfriend out in Japan. He couldn't wait for the day when she moved back. After all, he was Matt "da man" Ishida. But still, she had thought that after their last conversation that he had thought something special about her. 'Stop fooling yourself, girl.' she thought. His girlfriend was probably beautiful, smart, popular and self-efficient, everything Matt thought that Mimi wasn't.   
'But I am all those things. Why can't he see it...because I never showed him and now it's too late.'   
A doorbell rang downstairs and since her parents were away, Mimi knew she had to get it. She glanced in the mirror to straighten her clothes then ran downstairs to answer the door.   
It was her best friend, Lynza. "Konnichi wa, Mimi!" she said with a smile. Mimi smiled weakly. Konnichi wa was the extent of Lynza's Japanese vocabulary but it still cheered her up to hear Japanese spoken by her friends.   
Lynza stared at Mimi's red, tear stained face, concerned. "What's the matter, Mimi?"   
Mimi felt her eyes well up again. "It's Matt. He broke our phone date to go out with someone else."  
"Oh Mimi, don't worry it will be okay." Lynza put her arm around Mimi to comfort her but Mimi threw the hand down.   
"You just don't understand, Lynza. It will never be okay again. I have loved Matt since the moment I met him and I've never been more then just a friend. I never will be anything more then a friend. I used to be able to accept that fact but after we started those phone calls," Mimi paused and sighed. "Well I thought things would be different. He didn't even tell me he had a girlfriend. She's probably absolutely perfect, beautiful, smart, kind everything I'm not."  
Lynza shook her head. "Mimi, from what you have told me about Matt, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would do such a thing. Don't jump to such huge conclusions so quickly."   
Mimi glared at Lynza. "His father even said he was out on a date. Now, I'd rather not talk about this right now."  
Lynza smiled. "Sure thing, so how about we watch a movie. We can go to the mall and catch one at the cinema."  
"But we've already seen them all, Lynza. WE do go see one every day. Why don't we just rent one and watch it here."  
Lynza nodded. "Yeah, with your t.v. it will seem like we really are at the movies."   
Mimi looked critically at her 61" screen then shook her head. "I still think the theatres are beating me...but only by a few inches." Grabbing her coat, she followed Lynza out the door to the nearby movie store where after scouring the shelves, they decided on the anime classic (~ and my personal favorite ~) Macross Plus. As they sat down on Mimi's sofa, the telephone rang. Lynza, being the telephone hog that she is (~ That's right Lynza. You never let me answer my own phone ~) dove across the room for the phone.   
"Hello?" She asked with her best Mimi impression.   
"Nice try, Lynza can I speak to Mimi, please?   
Lynza pouted then, in a huff, handed the phone over to Mimi, who was laughing at Lynza's exaggerated reaction.  
"Hello?"  
"Mimi! I'm so glad I got a hold of you. My dad told me you had called and.."  
"Oh hello, Matt. Did you have fun on your date tonight?" Mimi asked coldly.  
"Is that what my dad told you? Look, Mimi, you don't understand. I.."  
"I understand perfectly. Now, if you'll excuse me, Matt. I am a little busy right now." She hung up the phone quickly as more tears started to run down her cheeks. Wiping them away, she turned back to the movie. "This part of the movie always makes me cry." she remarked off handedly.  
Lynza stared at her strangely. "You mean when Isamu is out riding with Lucy? How is that sad?"  
Mimi groped for an answer but her mind was blank.  
"I thought that was rather cruel of you to treat Matt that way. He was obviously calling to apologize."  
"I don't need his apolegies." she stated boldly to Lynza then whispered to herself. "I need his love."  
  
~ A/N~ I'm going to leave the story here. Don't worry that's not the end. I'm working on the ending right now so please r/r . If you have any ideas for improvements you can also email me at Lianda_s@hotmail.com 


End file.
